115. The Butler, Heeding
The Butler, Heeding is Chapter 115 of the Kuroshitsuji manga. Summary When Grell Sutcliff presses Othello for the reason why he is there, Othello refuses to tell them, claiming that they would not understand and that they are not interested in forensic research anyway. He says that Grell should focus on soul retrieval, a Grim Reaper's most important duty, while he takes care of his own business, and requests for Grell's protection if he needs it, since he has no confidence in his physical abilities and has not customized his Death Scythe either. Grell is repulsed by the "unfashionable" Death Scythe, commenting that it reminds them of their training days. Othello, then, asks to look at the file of the kid whose soul Grell has just collected, and reads that it is another case of "death by multiple organ failure caused by loss of blood," like he suspected. In Ciel Phantomhive's townhouse, Fred Abberline informs Ciel and Sebastian Michaelis the corpses died due to severe blood loss. Ciel and Sebastian conclude that the Sphere Music Hall is bleeding their guests to death, to Fred's shock. Ciel adds that they may also be conducting experiments in blood transfusion. When Fred declares that he will have them immediately arrested, Ciel has Sebastian show Fred the list of people who regularly attend the Sphere Music Hall gatherings—among them are members of the military, the House of Lords, and Scotland Yard. Some of them, they affirm, must be lending financial support to the music hall. Ciel warns Fred that if he were to act openly, the individuals in power may not only hush up the investigation, but they may fail to catch the true mastermind, as well. When Fred suggests that they request aid from Queen Victoria, Ciel states that, by the word of law, she cannot intervene in domestic affairs. Frustrated, Fred asks what he is to do, and Ciel assures him that he will handle it, as the Queen's Watchdog. In a carriage parked outside the Sphere Music Hall, Ciel observes that the quickest method would be to infiltrate the inner circle, prompting Sebastian to point out that, as long as Blavat Sky is present, they may be exposed. Ciel suggests bribing the tradesmen who enter and leave the building daily but admits that Blavat will be the first to hear about it if negotiations fail. When a couple of tradesmen accidentally drop a box, Nina Hopkins, followed by her two assistants, scolds them, asserting that, unlike the tradesmen, haute couture is delicate and that she cannot stand men. Both Ciel and Sebastian are surprised by her appearance. Meanwhile, Blavat is supervising Herman Greenhill, Gregory Violet, Lawrence Bluewer, and Edgar Redmond during their dance rehearsal. He cheers them on, asking to see more of their radiance, and they are determined to deliver it. When Blavat tells them that they can stop, all four of them drop to the ground, exhausted. Blavat, then, rewards them with a new song, maintaining that it will make listeners very happy. Herman thanks him, and then notices Lawrence, who has collapsed. Lawrence claims that he is fine and that he is pathetic for allowing the dance lesson to bring him to his knees. Blavat declares that, while the daily lessons may be hard, they are stars, to Herman's, Edgar's, and Lawrence's joy. Edgar says that this is the only place they can shine, and Herman adds that they will not make a mess of it this time. Blavat pinches their cheeks, telling them not to be gloomy, and they brighten up. Gregory solemnly watches them from afar, and Blavat turns to him, disclosing that the light of Lord Sirius is "growing dim," and asks him, a member of the choir, to share a little of his "radiance" again. After observing a cheerful Herman, Edgar, and Lawrence, who are all excited about the new song, Gregory agrees and follows Blavat. In a room, Blavat and Gregory bow to Lord Sirius, with Blavat announcing Gregory's arrival. Lord Sirius reaches for Gregory, urging him to come to him. Gregory removes his hood and takes the lord's hand. Characters in Order of Appearance *Grell Sutcliff *Othello *Sebastian Michaelis *Fred Abberline *Ciel Phantomhive *Queen Victoria *Nina Hopkins *Meg *Augusta *Herman Greenhill *Gregory Violet *Lawrence Bluewer *Edgar Redmond *Blavat Sky *Lord Sirius Navigation es:Capítulo 115 it:Capitolo 115 Category:Chapters Category:Blue Cult Arc